What Are You Doing Next Saturday?
by inkyreads
Summary: Harry pulls a prank and Ginny is in on it! They must escape from punishment from their friends and professors...read to find out more! Warnings: OOC and funny evilness! Enjoy


_Hello! I know I should be updating "Starting Over" but I'm just not to sure about what to do next...  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own the plot and I think Twinkles...yay! :D  
>Enjoy! And possibly review? Please point out mistakes I may have missed.<em>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter, wizard at Hogwarts, was on a mission. He was out to complete a mission full of destruction, chaos and laughter along the way. It was eleven at night and he was on his way to the kitchens. Also, Harry had the Invisible Cloak and Map. When he got to the portrait of the fruit, Harry tickled the pear and the portrait swung open for him. Harry cautiously stepped inside, once there he checked the Map to see if anyone was in the kitchens or nearby(AN-Pretend the kitchens is mapped on the Map).<p>

"No life-forms in view...other than the house-elves. Now I just have to leave the potion to the elves, and get to the dorm room without getting caught." Harry whispered to himself. He silently cheered to himself.

Harry walked in and took off his cloak revealing himself to the house-elves. The house-elves were running around with pans, plates, bowls, and pots. A house-elf appeared before Harry with big eyes, "What can Twinkles dos fors Harry Potter, sir?"

"Put one drop of this in each serving of food, except the cookies and pumpkin juice. Can you do that for me?" Harry pulled out a test tube fill with a pink liquid.

"Yes, sirs!"

"One more thing! Please don't tell anybody about this. It's for a prank."

"Yes, sirs! Twinkles and the others love pranks!" The house-elf had tears of happiness sliding down her face. Twinkles the house-elf snapped her fingers and the test tube levitated in the air and suddenly took off toward the food. It hovered for a few seconds and then tipped slightly. A drop of pink liquid slowly slid down from the test tube and went in the food. The process continued on the next pot of food.

Harry nodded in satisfaction, everything was going according to plan.

'Mwahahahahahahahaha!' cackled Harry in his head.

"Is there anything else Twinkles can dos fors you, sir?" asked Twinkles.

"Yes, Twinkles you can do something for me. Get me cookies and milk!"

"Yes, master." Twinkles bowed and turned to get cookies and milk.

Next evening in the Great Hall, Dumbledore was giving his usual speech. Everyone was restless because they felt something would happen. Finally, Dumbledore gave his final words and sat down. The students and professors began to clap for a few seconds, before digging into the food.

Harry sat next to his girlfriend, Ginny, waiting for everyone to start eating. Ginny was also waiting for everyone to start eating. Ginny was also in on the plan because she caught him sneaking into the Common Room late at night.

"Harry when is the potion going to kick in?" Ginny asked.

"In a few minutes Gin." Right at that moment people started to turn different colors. When people broke out in chatter all that could be heard was high pitched voices or gibberish.

"What is going on?" asked Hermione in a high pitched voice.

"Mdladgaldkfj!" Ron said. The brown-haired girl stared at him.

"What?"

"Mdladgaldkfj!" Ron said again.

"What?" Hermione was red in the face from the potion.

"Hsssrrrddddffft!" Ron pointed at Harry. Hermione turned to Harry and Ginny.

"Did you two do this?" she asked as dangerously as she could with a high pitched voice.

"No...what would make you think that?" asked Harry innocently.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione started to sound like Elmo. Her face turned light green and her hair pink. Ginny's checks were turning red and her shoulders were shaking. McGonagall was walking toward the group with her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Tldkagakdgj dkgkdlgald fjghh dieutu qurywor!" McGonagall shook her finger at them.

"Um...no?" Harry guessed. McGonagall instantly turned irritated. She turned purple.

"Ddsfjruwe!" she yelled. Professor Snape made his way toward them.

"Potter!" he yelled in a very high voice. (AN-kay, if you have watched the third Pirates of the Caribbean movie and one of the pirate lords with a high pitched voice says, "Then we shall go to war!" Imagine that voice on Snape.)

Ron, Ginny, Harry, and McGonagall all stifled a laugh, Hermione's eyes widened.

"Potter! Did you do this?" he shrieked.

"You wound me Professor Snape! How could you assume that I, Harry James Potter, did this?" Harry said dramatically as he placed a hand to his heart. Snape turned pink.

"Deten-" Harry threw a smoke bomb at the ground.

"See ya suckers!" he yelled before he grabbed Ginny's hand and left.

~4 Hours Later~

Harry was lying on the couch lazily in the Room of Requirements, alone. Ginny had decided it would be best if they split up, so they would not be caught together.

Harry had nothing to do at all. He was so bored. Soooooo !

'What should I do?' Harry looked around the room and spotted something: video games!

~5 Minutes Later~

Harry Potter was bored. Again. He got bored of playing video games by himself. This was not good. When Harry got bored he planned. He planned pranks, which got him in this mess.

"!"

"!"

Harry shuddered.

~Thirty Minutes Later~

The Gryffindor pulled out a magical walkie-talkie and spoke into it, "Ginny? Are you safe? Copy."

There was static before Ginny answered, "Yup! They haven't caught me yet, copy."

"Good."

"Harry...I'm bored."

"Me too, Ginny. Me too."

~One Minute Later~

"Ginny?"

-Static-

"Ginny?"

"Wha?"

"What are you doing next Saturday?"


End file.
